05 grudnia 1989
Program 1 8.05 Wśród ludzi -państwo 8.35 „Domator" - rady na życzenie -kuchnia domowa 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości 9.25 „Pieniądz" (3-ost.) - serial prod. francuskiej 10.55 „Domator" - rady na życzenie - Polak za granicą cudzoziemiec w Polsce 11.10 ..Historia - kl. I lic.: Między Bizancjum a Rzymem -Słowianie bałkańscy 12.00 Spotkanie z literaturą - kl. IV - J. Ch. Andersen - „Królowa 'śniegu" 13.30 Fizyka -sem. III - fale elektromagnetyczne - cz. II 14.00 Biologia-sem. III - mechanizm dziedziczności 14.30 TV kurs rolniczy - buraki pastewne 15.00 Powtórka przed maturą: spotkanie z literaturą - bohater w utworach A. Mickiewicza 15.30 „Kim być?". - decyzje piętnastolatków 16.20 Program dnia - telegazeta 16.25 Dla dzieci: „Tik-Tak" 16.45 „Cudowna podróż" -serial animowany prod. austriackiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Spojrzenia" - praska wiosna jesienią 17.55 „Klinika zdrowego człowieka" 18.15 „System" 18.45 „10 minut" 19.00 Dobranoc „Przygody kocurka Damiana" 19.10 „Rzeczpospolita samorządna" - pro-gram publicystyczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „Pieniądz" (3) - ostatnia część filmu produkcji francuskiej 21.40 Sport 21.50 Zoe Coleman - recital piosenkarki 22.15 Totalitaryzm z cyklu studio zamknięte 22.55 Echa dnia 23.15 Język rosyjski (8) Program 2 16.55 Język angielski (38) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Klub ludzi z przeszłością" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna - z sanktuarium Matki Boskiej Bogucickiej 18.50 Studio „Solidarność" 19.30 „Kolorowy zawrót głowy" - mag. narciarski 20.00 Non stop kolor „Człowiek, który zastrzelil Johna Lennona" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 21.00 W kręgu sztuki: „Dzieje fotografii" (9) -serial dok. prod. angielskiej 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Krótki dzień pracy" - film prod. polskiej, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski wyk.: Wacław Ulewicz, Lech Grzmociński, Tadeusz Bartosik 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.05 The Flintstones 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News; Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Playbus The Playground Stop 10.50 The Family-Ness 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News; Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Red Light 15.35 Cartoons 15.50 Children's BBC 16.05 Ewoks 16.20 Happy Families 16.35 Ipso Facto 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Tomorrow's World 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Dad's Army 20.30 A Question of Sport 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Saturn 3 22.55 Film 89 with Barry Norman 23.25 Network 0.15 Stepping Up 0.25 Weather 0.30 Closedown BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Heirs and Graces 9.30 Painters 10.00 Inside Japan 10.30 Countdown to Christmas 10.50 Women of Our Century 11.20 Life File 11.50 Mosaic 13.20 Gran 13.25 Animal Fair 13.35 See Hear! 14.00 News; Weather followed by Greenfinches 14.40 Wood Works with Blizzard 15.00 News; Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Talk of the 80s 17.00 Advice Shop 17.30 Watchdog 18.00 Tarzan's Savage Fury 19.25 South Africa under the Skin 19.55 Prisoners of Conscience 20.00 The Last Launch 20.30 Food and Drink 21.00 Red Dwarf III...the Saga Continuums: 4: Bodyswap 21.30 Made in Latin America 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Prisoners of Conscience 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 Talk of the 80s 0.40 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 The Senior Service 14.15 Exmoor Village 14.45 Black Forest Clinic 15.45 The Oprah Winfrey Show 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 The Lone Ranger 17.30 Noah's Ark 18.00 I Love Lucy 18.30 The Survivor's Guide 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Images 20.30 4 What It's Worth 21.00 Bandung File 22.00 One Night Stand 22.30 Sticky Moments with Julian Clary 23.15 Big World 0.15 Film: The Terror 1.35 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1989 roku